Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to a profile-based packet rate adaptation for wireless systems.
Wireless devices are often used for file transfers. Bluetooth® file transfers, typically known as File Transfer Profile (FTP) transfers, are commonly used to exchange data files, business card, pictures, sound files, etc. Bluetooth FTP file transfers use an Object Exchange (OBEX) protocol on top of a radio frequency communications (RFCOMM) serial cable emulation protocol. The Bluetooth FTP file transfers used in conjunction with the OBEX/RFCOMM communication protocol typically do not provide a high level of data reliability checking.